The Beast Within
by Rhodes11
Summary: Bella and Jake have it all, a happy marriage, wonderful friends and jobs they both enjoy .. but what happens when Jake starts changing? When his anger suddenly gets the best of him and when Bella overhears a call and thinks he's having an affair? Can their marriage survive when secrets are revealed? & how far will Jake go to prove to Bella that he only has eyes for her. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this little story started out because I saw this **_**beautiful **_**graphic that was up for adoption on a site I belong to called FWAR (Freewriters and readers). The moment I saw it I squealed in excitement because this banner was just gorgeous. **

**With that being said, I jumped in with both feet and decided that **_**I **_**wanted it. So, I adopted it. And I'm praying like hell that this short story will do it justice.**

**If you'd like to see the banner, please pop over to freewriters and readers and search for Kitty. I am a Five-Star Ficster so my name will be under the Five-Star Ficster tab. **

**On another note, I am **_**beyond thrilled**_** to tell you that my fic **_** Unexpected Happiness **_**is up for several nominations on The Non-canonawards blogspot **

**I'm nominated for:**

**Best Bella/Jacob Pairing**

**Best Original Character: Jaymie**

**Best Romance**

**Plus I have a banner and manipulation nominated under the name of Rhodes11!**

**ALSO up for an award are several of my friends!**

**The lovely Petersgirl for ****The Non-Canon Author Award, Best Crossover & Best Humour **

**Kraftychik for ****The Underdog, The Underfictionated & Best Video**

**And last but definitely not least, my supremely talented sister & best friend, Simply Jaded4 for Best One-Shot **

**We'd be eternally grateful if you could pop over and vote for each of us. Voting closes April 9****th****! **

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read! And my bad for such a long A/N! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea.**

**Thank you to my Beta: Simply Jaded4**

**My Pre-reader SassyNoles!**

**Prologue**

"Fuck!" Jake roared into the night before slamming his fist into the nearest tree.

The anger he felt, the red-hot rage that spread throughout his chest, taking over his mind as he leaned his heavy body against the tree, was overwhelming. It consumed him.

How had this happened?!

How had his life changed so drastically within the span of a few weeks?

Two weeks ago, Jake's life was perfect. He had a beautiful, stunningly gorgeous wife who was just as eager as him to try for a child. Friends that were loyal to the bone. An auto-repair shop that was thriving, and a mother and father that were happily married after thirty-five years, and then BAM! Because of the freaky fucking gene that had been unfortunately passed down from his ancestors, he was on the verge of losing the most important thing in his life.

His wife.

"Shit!" he yelled, pushing himself away from the tree and pacing rapidly over the mossy forest floor.

Crumbling the letter that had torn his heart out and all but fucking shredded it to pieces, he brought his hands to his head, raking his fingers through his hair helplessly.

He needed to get his shit together and sort this out before she walked out of his life for good, but as much as he tried to see through the red haze, all he could picture was her haunting words: _I'm sorry_.

A tortured, strangled cry of agony tore from his lips as his knees buckled from under him and he hit the ground with a loud thud.

Nothing made sense.

Jake couldn't understand any of it.

Why him?

Why _them?_

They were so happy, so why the fuck did this have to happen?

Images of their life together began to flash before his eyes like a slideshow: the first time they met, their first date-how nervous he'd been _asking_ her for a first date. Their first kiss, the first time he'd made love to her on the tail of his pickup by the cliffs and under the glow of the stars; it might not've been his best idea considering the fact she shook in his arms for a large part of their lovemaking, from the sharpness of the air, but it was perfect to them.

Then there was the first time she introduced him to her parents, and her to his. She was nervous as hell to meet his mom and dad, but he couldn't wait. Jake knew that his parents would love Bella. He'd known from day one, and he wasn't wrong. They adored her; so much so, his old man took him to one side and demanded to know when he was gonna slip a ring on her finger. Funny thing was, he was already planning on asking her that night, and that's exactly what he did. Jake drove them to the dock where they'd first met and went down on one knee, asking her to marry him.

In case you hadn't figured, she'd said yes.

And then this happened.

This...anger.

Constant, pure, unchained and uncontrollable rage.

He wasn't sure what the hell was going on or why he was so whacked out, but one thing for damn fucking sure: he wasn't losing his wife.

Not for his heritage.

Not for anything.

Collapsing in on himself, Jake's body tumbled to the earthy ground as a fierce unwavering slice of agony shot through his entire body, rendering him motionless, and for the first time since he was a child...he cried.

"Bells," he croaked, his voice nothing more than a tortured plea as tears of fear streamed down his cheeks. "I love you, baby...please don't leave me."

**Voila! **

**Please don't forget to pop over to The Non-Canon Awards and vote! Every little helps! **


	2. Unexplained Changes

**A/N: Thank you for all of the glorious reviews! They truly mean the world to me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**Thanks for my fabulous beta: Simply Jaded4**

**My pre-reader: SassyNoles**

* * *

**1 - Unexplained Changes**

**Two weeks earlier.**

Jake leaned casually against the door to their spare bedroom with an amused and lustful expression on his face. His hungry eyes raked over his wife's body as he watched, with a raging desire, as her entire body flexed and stretched while she intricately and cautiously swept the tip of the paint brush over the untouched patch of wood.

Goddammit, she was beautiful.

"Damn, baby," he murmured in a rumbling, intimate voice, breaking through the comfortable silence, and making his wife of seven years jump out of her skin. Chuckling, he continued, "You have any idea how sexy you look in that tattered old shirt?"

Laughing wheezingly and clutching her paint-splattered hand to her chest, she panted breathlessly, "J-Jesus, Jake. Are you trying to scared me to death?"

Grinning lopsidedly, he remained glued to the side of door and continued with his unapologetic perusal of her delicious body. "'Course not, beautiful. But _you, _my sexy-ass wife, are giving me one helluva hard-on dressed like that."

A shiver of wild anticipation washed over her body at her husband's raspy and throaty voice. They had always been passionate and intense when it came to being intimate; hell, they were passionate and intense period. But as he stood before her, his stance and posture oozed masculinity. He drew his soft, plump bottom lip between his teeth while his eyes lowered to her large, C-cup breasts, burning a hole through said shirt with the smoulder which had her wet for him in three seconds flat.

Biting her lip teasingly, Bella rotated until she was leaning back against the opposite door frame while suggestively raising and bending her left leg until the sole of her foot rested upon the lip of the wood. The pure hunger that shone from her husband's eyes as his glance ghosted over her body spoke volumes. "Is that so?" she purred, arching her back just a little so the oversized t-shirt slowly lifted over the naked, tanned skin of her thigh.

Greedily, her eyes travelled down his mind-blowing body until she reached the _extremely _prominent erection he was sporting in his jeans.

With now impossibly dark eyes, Jake groaned as he continued to watch the godforsaken t-shirt trail higher and higher up her gorgeous legs, becoming tauntingly close to his own personal heaven. Swallowing hard, he ran the palm of his hand over his material covered, granite-like cock and stroked himself a couple of times to alleviate some of the ache, while wishing like hell his palm was her slick, hot and wet walls. Closing his eyes for brief second to bask in the make-believe sensation of her glorious core milking his shaft, Jake licked his lips and growled, "Hell yeah, it is," before halting his ministrations and pushing himself off from his original position and striding toward her.

Encasing her within his arms, he slid his hands down the soft fabric that currently hid her perfect body from him, and groaned in appreciation as he felt the smoothness of her knee rub against his marble-like erection. Grabbing a handful of the top, Jake fervently slipped his large, calloused hands under the material and onto the silky soft expanse of her skin and began to explore. Leaning down until the warmth and sweetness of her breath drifted over his cheek, he pressed several long, sensual kisses onto her ivory neck as his curious fingers crept up her perfect stomach, over her rib cage, and onto the plump swell of her bare velvety breasts. "Have I ever told you how fucking hot you look when you paint?" he murmured into her ear, nipping lightly at her earlobe. "I love watching you work, baby. It's so sexy. Jeez, Bells, you have no _idea _what you do to me." He buried his nose in her glossy brown tresses.

Humming with desire, her chocolate brown eyes dilated as she let out a soft, faint moan and arched her body into his wall of muscle while slowly rolling her head to the side-with a little help from the soft yet subtle nudge of Jake's nose-and bit her lip. She ached for his touch. She craved to feel his hands cupping her breasts, and his fingers teasing her hardened nipples. "D-Don't you have to be b-back at work?" she asked incoherently, losing herself in his touch and never wanting him to stop.

After sneakily sweeping the tip of his finger across her sensitive buds, and eliciting a yelp of pleasure from the woman in his arms, Jake reached for the hem of her shirt and shoved it up, while at the same time using his free hand to snake around her and lift her petite body into him. "Nope," he said, raining tender kisses over her jaw and trailing his mouth up to her perfect lips as she locked her legs around his waist. "Sam's in charge for the rest of the day. You," he tenderly stroked her jaw with his forefinger, "are _mine_ tonight, and I don't think for a single second that I'm gonna waste it by talking about work." Jake nuzzled the tip of her nose before melding their lips together in a gentle kiss. "I want you in my arms all damn night. Naked, sweaty and trembling, and I'm not gonna stop until I get it," he promised her, while holding her firmly in place against the frame. "But for now, I want you to continue with what you were doing."

Jake kissed her one last time before gently setting her down, and tried his hardest not to think about how badly he wanted to resume that position and bury his hardness deep within her warmth.

Her eyes became heavy-lidded with pleasure as a hint of confusion raced through her body. Pulling back a little, she asked in a slightly dazed voice, "What do you mean you want me to continue?" Bella narrowed her eyes, puzzled. "I thought we..." she motioned between their fused bodies.

Smirking against her skin while skirting his hands over the outline of her body, he replied, "I meant exactly what I said." Jake kissed her softly before lowering his hands and teasingly slapping her ass. "Now, get to work, woman."

And with that, Jake turned on his heel and left the room.

Stunned, Bella remained rooted to the spot completely flabbergasted.

Did he just...leave her hanging?

Snapping herself out of the Jake- induced haze, she quickly adjusted her too-big shirt and glanced down to the paint palette in her hand and noticed that she needed a refill. "Guess I should go and get some more paint then," she muttered to an empty room, feeling a little annoyed with her husband.

Padding out of the room and over the cold wooden flooring, a chill of disappointment ran over her as a bitter laugh tore from her lips.

_So much for being __**his**__ all night, _the sour little voice said as she walked down the stairs. _Men_.

~UC~

Five minutes and a refill of paint later, Bella started to climb the stairs, her mind still trying to make sense of Jake's sudden reluctance while her heart was still recovering from what felt like a sharp rejection.

As she reached the halfway point, her ears perked up at the soothing and relaxing sound of Kylie Minogue's voice emanating from their spare bedroom.

Bewilderment shot through her. Since when did Jake listen to Kylie?

Taking the remaining steps a little faster, her question was soon answered when she rounded the corner and found the lights in the room had been dimmed, and her husband was standing shirtless at the foot of the bed.

Cocking her head to the side in bafflement, she turned to him and shot him a questioning look. "Jake...what's going on?"

Ignoring her, Jake smirked and turned up the volume on their system before nonchalantly reaching for a chair. "Get everything you need?"

Still no further into knowing what was going on, she nodded. "Uh, yeah..."

"Good," he said, placing the chair by the door and standing beside it, his desire-filled eyes fixed on her.

A confusing silence swept over her as he continued to stand there, in all his glory, while flames of desire licked at her skin. Was he going to watch her paint?

At that thought, a powerful wave of arousal crashed into her.

They'd never done anything like this before; sure, he had watched her work, but this was different. More intimate. More erotic.

With a burning need building between her legs, Bella picked up her paintbrush and began to mix in the old and new paint.

Excitement flew over her as she lifted the brush to the wood. She tried her utmost to focus on the untouched patch, but the more she concentrated, the more she could feel the tingling sensations of his darkened eyes raking over her body from behind. And it was with that exact thought that her body started to glow with yearning and she slowly, sensually began to sway her hips to the gentle beat of the song.

Closing her eyes, she let the erotic melody wash over her.

_**Don't, say, it's like a fantasy, when, you, know this is how it should be. **_

Groaning with desire, Jake's legs began to weaken beneath him as he watched the beautiful woman before him move languidly to the song. Taking a seat on the chair he'd placed by the door, he relaxed into the cushioned seat and watched in wonderment as his wife lost herself in the music.

Biting his lip hungrily, he eagerly drank in her gorgeous body, his mind imagining how even sexier she'd look naked and performing this dance a little closer to him.

_**You kiss me, I'm falling, can you hear me calling?**_

His entire body clenched with a fierce need as his eyes remained glued to the sexy vixen in front of him moving her body so enticingly. She was his walking wet dream. His every fantasy come to life. Fuck, he wanted nothing more that to walk over to her and run his hands all over those precious, delectable curves and tease her until she begged him to stop.

_**You touch me, I want you, feels like I've always known you. **_

"Mmm, Jake..." she whisper-moaned his name almost inaudibly, sensually rolling her head back and tracing her fingers over the hollows and swells of her skin, all while sinking her teeth into that fucking incredible lower lip.

Grunting loudly, Jake couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was taking everything he had to remain where he was and not take his wife in his arms and love her until they couldn't breath.

But if she kept moving like that, he was going to lose it. It was that simple. His drop dead gorgeous wife had worked him up so much the result would be inevitable.

As she sashayed, twirled, ground and rotated her hips into the electrified air surrounding them, running her hands erotically over neck, shoulders and down to her breasts, Jake was instantly transported back to the night of his garage's official opening. They had been watching each other all night; their gazes finding each other's from across the shop, drinking each other in as they walked around mingling with his guests. He had been struck dumb by how sexy she looked in the backless little black dress that she knew he loved. And her heels? Fucking killer. He'd been salivating all damn night from thinking of ways that he could get her alone and show her just how freakin' amazing she looked. So after the speeches had been barely delivered, and their guests were happily conversing with one another, eating and drinking the food and beverages that he and Bella had provided, Jake had sought out his wife, wrapped a possessive arm around her delicious body, barely giving her a chance to excuse herself before briskly pulling her toward the sanctuary of his office.

Once he'd shut the door and swiftly closed the blinds, Jake took his wife into his arms and pressed her petite body up against the door, not giving a flying fuck if their guests heard the audible 'thud' that elicited from their hiding place. He then cupped her nape and tugged her head to his, taking her lips in an urgent and fierce kiss. Wasting no time, Bella had made quick work of unbuttoning and unzipping his slacks while Jake had lifted her into his arms, hoisted up her dress, shoved aside her panties and slammed himself into her.

There was nothing gentle about their lovemaking. It was pure need.

Pure, driven, animalistic yearning.

And that was exactly how he felt right now.

_**On a night like this, I wanna stay forever. On a night light this, just wanna be together. **_

Jake continued to watch her sinful body move sensuously, while his body deliberately fought every command given. His heart raced in his chest as his gaze trailed over her dainty fingers carelessly dropping the thin paintbrush onto the protected flooring, while her heated gaze found his from over her shoulder.

_Fuck me,_ came the highly aroused voice currently consuming his thoughts.

His wife was beyond words.

_**Now, I'm, getting closer to you. **_

Bella tauntingly turned her stunning body until he had the perfect view of her supple breasts and flat, toned stomach. Granted, most of her upper body was hidden by the oversized item of clothing, but he had every fucking intention of hastily changing that little problem.

_**Hold, me, I just can't be without you. **_

She sauntered toward him, her burning bedroom eyes locked with his as let the paint pallet fall to the floor, the thick liquid spilling over the side and dripping onto the uncovered flooring, but neither of them cared. Shit, he would splatter neon fucking pink paint over every goddamn wall in their house if it meant she'd dance like this for him on a daily basis.

Biting his lip, his eyes fell to her hidden stomach that he soon hoped would grow big with their first child, as Bella curled her fingers under the fabric and teased it up, up and up her torso until it reach the underside of her breasts. Bunching the top within her fists, she drew the stretchy material tightly around her body, while lolling her head back, biting her lip sexily and closing her eyes.

She was a fucking sight to behold.

And Jake couldn't take any more.

In that instant, he leapt out of his chair, strode to her side and took her into his arms. Snaking his arms around her waist, Jake pulled her into him until their bodies were pressed against one another.

Locking her arms around his neck, one was draped over his broad shoulders while the other was cradling his head; the tips of their noses grazed tenderly as they swayed together to the music.

Slipping his hand under her top, his large hand splayed out over the expanse of her skin as the tip of his index finger glided gently, teasingly, down her spine and onto her hips.

Bella couldn't help but shudder with pleasure under his touch. Her lips were less than a hair's breadth from his. "Jake..." she murmured into the charged air surrounding them.

A strangled groan left his lips as their now slightly sweaty bodies rocked together perfectly in sync to the erotic rhythm. "You're drivin' me crazy, baby," Jake moaned into her ear.

Releasing a strangled moan of her own, Bella quickly bit her lip as she felt his hands slide down her body and cupped her ass firmly. "God, Jake," she whimpered, thrusting her groin into his hardness, evoking a growl of approval from him. "I want you."

He needed no further encouragement.

He could literally smell her arousal, and it drove him fucking wild.

Lifting her body into his arms, Jake walked them over to the bed, while Bella wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Carelessly and desperately, they fell onto the spongy mattress. He quickly braced himself on his hands so he wouldn't suffocate his wife with his heavy body weight, while at the same time, smothering her with his intense love.

They responded eagerly and passionately to each other's kiss as his hands journeyed to the flimsy excuse for a top, and in one quick swoop, he had the top off of her and thrown to one side. Panting against his mouth, Bella reached between their writhing bodies and searched hastily for his belt buckle, making quick work of removing it and unbuttoning his jeans before letting them fall to the floor.

She moaned and arched her back into him as the smooth, mushroomed head slid teasingly along her clit. A low guttural groan tore from his lips._ "Fuuuuck._.."

The uncontrollable hunger in his voice had her body spasming beneath him. She couldn't take it; he couldn't take it. It might've been only a few hours since he was last inside of her, but, fuck, he needed her again.

"Spread you legs for me, sweetheart," Jake instructed softly against the crook of her neck.

Bella carried out his request with no delay and widened her legs a little more, loving the feel of his beautiful, naked body between hers. Biting her lip and reaching up to grasp his moist-from-sweat shoulders, she moaned, "Honey..I-I can't take anymore," she paused as he continued to tease her swollen sex with his tip, while his mouth dipped down to suckle her full breast into his mouth. "M-Make love to me," Bella pleaded.

Swirling his tongue around her deliciously erect nipple, he released the bud and moved back to ravage her lips. "Don't worry, baby. I intended to."

The overwhelming need to take his wife was all consuming. If he didn't get inside of her warm body within the next five seconds, he was gonna lose his ever-loving mind. Reading his thoughts, Bella moved her frantic hand between them, making sure to caress and play with his mouth-watering brown nipples as she went. She grasped his pulsating cock in her hand and positioned him where they needed it the most.

Groaning at the sensational feeling of his wife's precious hand holding him with such care, he damn near blew his load. Kissing her gorgeous, ivory neck thoroughly, Jake lowered his hand to find hers and lovingly entwined their fingers. Lifting their hands above their heads and resting them on the pillow, he slowly, gently and tenderly began to push inside of her.

The moment Bella felt her husband's hardness slide into her slick, tight heat, she finally felt complete.

Now, don't get her wrong, just being with him made her feel whole. But there was just something about the way she felt when they made love; it was as if her heart and soul were sighing in contentment. They'd found their other half. Their home.

"Jesus...shit, baby, you feel so fucking amazing wrapped around me," Jake rasped.

He was one-hundred percent correct. Their intimate joining had felt amazing. Every single time he took her, it felt as if it was their first time, and it was always ten times better.

Curling his fingers around her upper thigh, he gradually began to rock into her-with her.

"Ugh, _fuck_, Bells," he wheezed as he laid his forehead on hers. "Doesn't g-get any...better than thi-"

The faint, yet unwanted, sound of Jake's phone vibrating in his jeans caused him to stiffen in her arms and still his sensual movements, prompting both of their hearts to plummet.

Nobody ever called his cell unless it was urgent.

"_**Goddammit**_!" he roared into the pillow and slammed his fist into the mattress, making the bed creak in protest.

"Baby, leave it," she begged, clenching her thighs around his waist, stopping him from moving.

Shit, she didn't have to stop him from leaving the heaven that was her body. There was nothing he wanted more than to continue making love to her, but something must've been wrong.

"I swear to god, this better be fucking important or I'm gonna kill someone," he snarled as he very reluctantly pulled out of Bella and leapt off of the bed to find his phone.

Retrieving it and putting the phone to his ear, he hissed into the receiver, "You better have a good fucking reason for disturbing me," before pacing the bedroom in agitation, and glancing over to his beautiful, naked wife and wishing like hell he could remove the sad smile sitting on her face.

Fucking assholes.

Bella sighed heavily before sitting up and reaching for her top. Nothing was going to happen now. The mood had passed.

Picking up her top, she stopped short when she felt Jake's gentle and warm-to warm, in fact-hand grasp her arm and stop her from putting on the item of clothing. Her eyes lifted to his, and as he held his cell to his ear, Jake's pained gaze seared into hers as he shook his head in protest and mouthed, "Don't even think about it," before releasing her arm and moving over toward the door.

"What could be so damn important that you call my cell when I specifically instructed you to take care of any problems?" Jake growled into the phone. His arm was braced above his head on the doorframe. "Bullshit! You know I needed some time alone with Bella! We've both been working our asses off lately to keep our heads above water, and the one fucking afternoon I wanted to spend alone with my wife and you decide to call?!"

As Bella moved around the bed righting the bed covers, her brow crinkled in confusion as her husband continue to tear into the person on the other end of the line.

He seemed unreasonably angry. She'd never seen him so mad at one of his friends before.

Alarm soared throughout Bella's body. The anger in his voice. The fire in his eyes. The tension etched over his body...

She could understand that he was pissed that their quality time had been interrupted, but witnessing him fly off the handle like this for no actual reason was highly out of character for her him. Sure, he was an intense and passionate man, but he never lost his temper like this.

"Fine. I'll come down there. But I swear to god, if this is a wild goose chase, your ass is fucking dead." And with that, he hung up and threw his cell onto the mattress, grumbling in irritation and storming over toward the foot of the bed where they had, not five minutes ago, been joined in what was going to be an intense and passionate embrace.

"I gotta head to the shop. Sam's losing his shit over some fuck up with an order, and I need to go sort it out," he huffed as he threw on his boxers and jeans.

"Okay. What time will you be back?" she asked, bending down to collect the palette and paintbrush.

Groaning in annoyance, he weaved his belt through the hoops before putting on his socks and boots and running an angry hand through his messy-from-sex hair. "Jesus, Bella. I don't fucking know. I'll be back when I'm back."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Hey! Why are you snapping at me?" she asked, testily. "I just wanted to have some idea of when my husband will be back."

"I'm not snapping at you, Bella," he spat, yanking his cell from the bed and shoving it in his jean pocket.

Chuckling incredulously, she picked up the protective floor cover and tucked it under her arm. "Could've fooled me."

"Christ!" he yelled in exasperation, causing Bella to flinch in surprise. What the fuck? Why was he feeling so damn angry? He felt as if he could flip out at any moment. Fuck. He needed to get out of there before he did or said something that he wouldn't be able to take back. "I don't. Have time. For your questions, Bella," he paused to take a breath as his nostrils flared from his anger. "I need to go. I'll call you later when I'm finished."

"Fine," she retorted angrily. "Just try and lose the attitude before you do."

Sighing, Jake raked his hand over his face, stunned at how things had done a complete turnaround from how they'd been feeling a few moments ago to the pure red rage that he felt now. He didn't wanna treat her like this, but he literally couldn't stop himself. It was as if he'd been taken over...possessed. And he fucking hated himself for putting that pained and hurt expression on her face. What low life piece of shit made the woman they loved feel the way he'd just made his Bella feel? Oh yeah, him.

Fuck!

Pissed at himself, he charged past her and headed for their bedroom. Just before he entered, he muttered a pointless, "Whatever," under his breath-mainly aimed at himself-and slammed the door.

Bella had never felt so small in all of her life. What the hell was going on? He was fine a few minutes ago...

What had happened to turn the man she loved into this monster?

Who the hell with the imposter standing in the form of her husband?

And where on god's green earth had the man she married gone?


End file.
